derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Reddit
Reddit is a very important country in the Derp Cat Universe. They are a member of the United Memes and an ally of Derp Cat Legion. History Founding When the United States of Murica toppled and fell under the idiotic leadership of Donald Trump, it's people would not give up. They would improve on their country's previous mistakes, and become something better. Inspired by the words of a being by the name of Snoo, and a website many of them used, the US began to rebuilt. They removed the idiocy and ignorance that had led to their destruction, still leaving a few eccentric people and some retards, but nonetheless on their way to recovery. Over time they became Reddit, a leading nation in the world, producing many memes and soon becoming as big of a superpower as it's predecessor. When the United Memes formed, Reddit was among the first to be offered a seat, and it accepted. Now Reddit continues in the US's place, albeit better than it's former self. Mostly anyway..... Conflicts Not even they could avoid conflict however, as Reddit was a large participant in The Great Meme War, but like the US after World War 2, oddly grew from the experience. This would only be the first of many wars the newly born Reddit would become involved in, as the Fandom Wars and other conflicts soon grabbed their attention. Seeking an end to all this warring, Reddit was among the first countries to join with the United Memes, helping to foster peace between nations. Additionally Reddit would form an alliance with Derp Cat Legion when it come about, being among the first countries to do so. International Relations Reddit is generally peaceful towards most countries, even having an uneasy alliance with Kekistan. However they also have their fair share of enemies, enemies Reddit has dedicated a good portion of its military to preparing countermeasures against if need be. Military Reddit has the same military power as the US and Canada, albeit memier. Economy Again, same as the US and Canada, but slightly better, so less people complain about it. Sub-Reddits r/Delaware r/Pennslyvannia r/New Jersey r/Georgia r/Connecticut r/Massachusetts r/Maryland r/South Carolina r/New Hampshire r/Virginia r/New York r/North Carolina r/Rhode Island r/Vermont r/Kentuky r/Tennessee r/Ohio r/Louisiana r/Indiana r/Mississippi r/Illinois r/Alabama r/Maine r/Missouri r/Arkansas r/Michigan r/Florida r/Texas r/Iowa r/Wisconsin r/California r/Minnesota r/Oregon r/Kansas r/West Virginia r/Nevada r/Nebraska r/Colorado r/North Dakota r/South Dakota r/Montana r/Washington r/Idaho r/Wyoming r/Utah r/Oklahoma r/New Mexico r/Arizona r/Alaska r/Hawaii r/Nunavut r/Quebec r/Northwest Territories r/Ontario r/British Columbia r/Alberta r/Saskatchewan r/Manitoba r/Yukon r/Newfoundland and Labrador r/New Brunswick r/Nova Scotia r/Prince Edward Island Religion and Culture It's reddit, so it has no culture. Ok but for real though Reddit attempted to be better than the US, plenty of pockets of arguing and foolishness still remain. But when needed, the country will come together for the greater good, as they did during conflicts like the Great Meme War. Trivia * Obviously, Reddit is intended to be the stand in for the United States and Canada in the Derp Cat universe. I made them better than the real US so as not to depress myself. * Yes, sub-reddits are the states of the United States and the provinces of Canada. Gallery Reddit Soldier.png|A Reddit Soldier weeb sword air force.png|An officer of Reddit's Air Force (during a time in which Reddit still used the Murican flag) presenting a trophy from a victory against hostile forces from Weebland, a Weeaboo's sword, to his superior officer, during a Press Conference discussing said battle. Reddit Tank-0.png|Reddit Soldiers posing on their tank. Their tank is salvaged equipment from 'Murica Category:Countries Category:United Memes member countries Category:Factions Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion